


Sword

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Swords & Fencing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Emma as she goes to face the dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Inspiration Tree challenge.  
> Inspired by: http://25.media.tumblr.com/e3e7b813fc7788f82edad04412982d00/tumblr_mf62j4Ad041rfuhguo2_400.gif

At first the sword had felt odd in Emma's hand, an unwieldy and potentially deadly tool, unfamiliar.  
Like an iron filing pulled to a magnet, it drew her to fate and a confrontation, impossible.  
Once, her father, lost to time and curses, had set precedence, bravely.  
Gun useless, sword heavy, a desperate fling of the shining steel, accurate.

Emma stands amid the drifting ash.


End file.
